


Crazy On You

by klowntatorship



Series: Cyberpunk fics [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans V, Vaginal Sex, because consent is sexy, for all of two seconds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/pseuds/klowntatorship
Summary: “Let me help you.” Johnny says, and V feels like his heart has fucking stopped at that. He stares at Johnny, his body going rigid, mouth drying and stomach tightening at the prospect. His mind screams at him to throw himself at Johnny’s feet and be a good omega for him. Instead, V grits his teeth fighting against his innate instincts, his glare sharpening, and if looks could kill, Johnny would be dead
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Crazy On You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years, the spirit of something horny possessed me and here we are.
> 
> Completely divergent of anything else I've written and doesn't follow any of those events, just some random self indulgent smut I felt like writing.

It is embarrassing. V has gone through many things he would be happy to purge from his mind, but this, this single handedly took the cake. His body was hot, far too fucking hot. Like he was steps away from the sun, and his flesh would soon begin to blister. This wasn’t even the worst of it. He wasn’t nearing it in the slightest—just a cruel and unwanted taste for what would come in the coming hours. The heat would grow unbearable to the point that if he had coverage, the trauma team would be busting down his windows, and the aches that would wrack his body would warrant his door being kicked down too. 

It wasn’t the first time he had spent his heat alone, and he’s confident it wouldn’t be the last. But no matter how many times it happened, he never got used to the agonizing feeling. Sure he could dial someone up, there were services for such instances, but he didn’t need Johnny seeing him like that. Some zombie fucked out of his mind on pheromones as he got fucked again, and again and _again_ by some Joytoy who would be making a helluva paycheck out of the ordeal. It was better to suffer through it, go through it alone than hear the humiliating things Johnny would spit back at him once the pheromones had cleared, and he was in his own head again. Even alone, he was sure he’d get some nasty comments thrown his way about it all.

In this situation, there was really no winning and going it alone seemed like the best option. At least it did while V’s head was still somewhat clear.

He spends the next few hours bumbling around his apartment and prepping for when he would be a pile of sweat and lust, incapable of doing much else aside from attempting to meet his needs. He gets himself some water, actual water, instead of just Nicola and liquor because if he’s learned anything, cans of Nicola did not rehydrate you. 

“Christ V, you fuckin’ preppin’ for doomsday in here? I miss the memo on the end of the world?” Johnny asks materializing into his favorite spot on the couch. He observes the younger man, watches the way beads of sweat trail down the side of V’s face as he goes about his business in the apartment. Quirks a brow when V grabs the bottle of omega blockers, shaking them to check how many were still in them. He hadn’t even made a quip that would warrant the man popping one of those pills that forced Johnny back into the recesses of V’s mind. But V knew he would likely be popping those like candy through his heat.

“Yeah, corpo scum finally did it. Worlds ending.” V replies, not really focusing too hard on the words or Johnny as he tosses the bottle of pills onto the bed for easy access later. Finally, he turns to look at Johnny, takes note of the intrigue on Johnny’s face, and is acutely aware that the questioning gaze that begs for an answer. He just shrugs his shoulders. “Sick. Can feel it coming on and fuck, don’t got any money for any trauma team level treatment.”

Johnny doesn’t look satisfied with the answer but nods his head all the same. 

“Gunna try and sleep it off.” V says as he crawls into the mass of blankets he’s collected in his bed. He tosses Johnny a final look as he drifts off, takes note of the way the man shakes his head, mumbling something about ‘fuckin’ omegas.’

* * *

When V awakens from his nap, he can really feel the onset of his heat. It felt like rubber bands encased his skull, the tightness making it feel like he was going to explode. Any thoughts he had were half baked, lucidity starting to slip right through his fingers as the innate need to be fucked, filled, and claimed took priority over anything else.

He jolts upright, tearing his shirt off his body and reveling in the cool air that hits his skin. It provides momentary relief, but even that doesn’t last long before it feels like a fire had been set to his skin once more. Next come his pants and briefs, and it’s the same thing, a brief moment of relief brought on by his chilled apartment only to be replaced with heat. He’s too lost in his movements, too lost in the feeling of his body giving in for him to notice Johnny materializing somewhere in his apartment. 

“Fuckin’ hell, V.” Johnny murmurs, his voice is soft, almost bordering on concern as he watches V’s frantic movements. The smell in the air was palpable; it hung heavy over Johnny’s head and was nearly suffocating. It smelt of V, gunpowder, his aftershave, and faint sweetness, not the typical scent of an omega, but V wasn’t exactly typical. It made his skin crawl, like an itch you couldn’t scratch. “You goin’ into heat? Not on any suppressants?”

V couldn’t help but growl at Johnny’s tone. Acting like he fucking cared or something. It was likely just Johnny responding to the scent of an unclaimed omega. Even though Johnny was nothing more than an engram frying his brain, V could smell it on Johnny too. Could smell the spike in hormones in response to V’s own. He wasn’t sure what to make of that, wasn’t sure if it was his mind filling the gaps in a desperate attempt to mate or if his brain was reaching a state of irreparable fucked. 

“No,” V snaps, slumping back into the makeshift nest of blankets he had made with a frustrated huff. His body writhes against the blankets, the need to be touched overwhelming, and the lack of touch maddening. He should’ve called someone; he should’ve bitten the bullet and done it. “Some fuckin’ gonk decided to take place in my head and suppressants would accelerate it.”

Johnny frowns at that, lips pressed thin as he watches the way V’s face contorts in pain. He was still in the early stages, not entirely lost to the carnal urges that the pheromones would bring. Right now, V was still V and not a subservient omega ready to present to any alpha who wanted to have his way with him. Though it was hard to believe someone like V could ever fit that bill. “You got someone to call?”

“No! Fuck!” V groaned, lifting his hands to scrub at his face. He turned to glare at Johnny as if the man was the reason that he was going into heat. Well, _technically_ , he was. If Johnny hadn’t taken up residence in his head, they wouldn’t be here. He would still be happily on his suppressants, and the idea of being an omega would be left to be forgotten again. “Goin’ through it alone.”

“Let me help you.” Johnny says, and V feels like his heart has fucking stopped at that. He stares at Johnny, his body going rigid, mouth drying and stomach tightening at the prospect. His mind screams at him to throw himself at Johnny’s feet and be a good omega for him. Instead, V grits his teeth fighting against his innate instincts, his glare sharpening, and if looks could kill, Johnny would be dead.

“Don’t fuck with me, Silverhand. I don’t have the fucking patience for this.” V says, though the way his voice wavers betrays him. Cuts out any genuine malice to his words and leaves room for the older man to speculate that he really _did_ want this. And sure, he did, but he didn’t want Johnny like this, didn’t want to be seen like this. It was vulnerable, and he wasn’t sure if he trusted Johnny enough to let him see him like this. All it took was one pill, one pill, and Johnny would be gone for a few hours. Maybe less with how the heat affected his metabolism but regardless, he’d be gone. But something about Johnny’s offer had him hesitating, had him holding back. The heat was already clouding his judgment. 

“Not fuckin’ with you.” Johnny assures him, sitting down on the side of the blanket covered bed. His hand moves slowly and carefully, organic fingertips gently grazing V’s arm. 

The simple touch had V whining, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. The younger man stared at Johnny in abject horror, his face flushing a deep red at his reaction. He searches Johnny’s face for judgment, waits for the rude remark, but it doesn’t come. There’s something more like pity on his face, which might just be worse. 

“It’s only going to get worse, you know that. Think this fuckin’ ticking time bomb in your head can handle you going through heat alone?” Johnny’s voice is suddenly grave, and that scares V. What Johnny says scares him. And God, he’s right. He hadn’t thought about that. “So fuckin’ call someone, or let me help you. Not gunna be mad if you don’t want me but then you need to call someone.”

Imagine that, getting taken out by some corrupt Arasaka technology amid a heat spent alone. He wonders if it would make the headlines. Thinks that his friends might get a kick out of it. Judy surely would, sans his death, of course. But the premise itself was rather comical. It would surely make for a helluva BD.

“Okay.” V lets out a breath of defeat, looks up at Johnny with his big hazel eyes. “Okay fuck, but I swear to God. Say anything about this after, I’ll fucking eat lead before you even get a chance to take over my body.”

Johnny laughs at that, shakes his head with a sort of fondness but nods in agreement. “No better person to keep a secret like a dead guy, right?”

V laughs with him before he settles back into the mess of blankets. “Gunna get some sleep before this shit really hits,” He looks at Johnny, bites at his lower lip before he speaks again. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here V.”

* * *

When V awakes once more, he can feel it. His thoughts are beyond clouded now; the only thing he’s acutely aware of is the sensations of the blankets each time he shifts, mindful of the slick that paints his thighs and that burning desire that sears each and every nerve within his body. It left his body feeling raw, weak to even the rustling of sheets. 

It hurt, physically hurt, to not have something stuffing him full. To not have Johnny’s hands running over his body, fire blazing in their wake.

“Johnny?” His voice is panicked as he calls out, worried that the man had changed his mind. That he wasn’t here, that V was alone and would have to bite his knuckles and really go through this alone. Maybe even fuckin’ die from it. His body tightens, breath becoming restricted as his mind continues to focus on that thought. He had been _abandoned_ ; he was _alone_. 

“Hey, _hey_ , I’m here.” V lets out a sigh of relief, his whole body going pliant again against the sheets as he watches Johnny crawl into the bed. The older man doesn’t get much time to settle himself before he’s being pulled against V, taking up the space between the man’s thighs before lips are on his. 

The kiss is ravenous, V’s hand lifting to cup the back of Johnny’s head, fingers lacing through the soft strands and holding him there. Johnny hums in response, resting his forearm on the side of V’s head as he pushed his tongue against V’s lips. It’s no shock when the younger man is readily opening for them, and it’s even less surprising when V is surrendering himself to the assault of Johnny’s tongue. 

The hand that wasn’t supporting Johnny’s weight began to move over V’s body, each touch electric and leaving him craving more. He rocks his hips as fingers make their way to V’s nipple, the pad of his finger brushing over the hardened nub.

V gasps, head turning and breaking the kiss as he draws in a shuddering breath. Just the simple motion of Johnny brushing his nipple made slick drip out of him. He needed more. He felt like he was going to erupt if Johnny didn’t hurry up and fuck him. 

“Fuck, you’re sensitive V.” Johnny muses, pinching the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. The younger man’s body arches into the touch, a whine falling from his lips as his hips rock for some kind of friction. 

Johnny chuckles softly as he watches V writhe underneath him, shoves his knee up against V, so the man has something to grind down on. It doesn’t matter when his slick spreads over the leather of his pants; he was an engram. It wasn’t as if it would be there when he dematerialized. Even if it was, did that matter? The scent of his omega on him, reminding him of what he reduced V to lingering forever. 

“Please, please, please.” V is pleading as he rocks down against Johnny’s thigh, fucking himself in a steady but frantic rhythm. It wasn’t enough, it was good, and it brought him some relief, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He felt like he was going to cry due to the fact he wasn’t being fucked. 

“Patience baby, I’m gunna fuck you real good.” Johnny breathes, pressing kisses along V’s neck. Lips work gently along the heated skin, trailing up till he hit the scent glands. Inhaling, he soaks up the scent that V radiates. Finding that he just can’t get enough of it. It was intoxicating, and he wanted so badly to sink his teeth in and mark him right then and there before even getting inside of the younger man. 

“Need it now.” V whines in protest. His hands clutching at Johnny’s t-shirt, tugging at it till the older man is helping him pull it off. The younger man drinks up the site, eyes rolling over the broad expanse of Johnny’s chest. 

“No.” Johnny’s voice is commanding, and V finds himself regressing into the sheets, whimpering at the tone. But it doesn’t last long; he’s mewling once more as Johnny’s hands tease his body, slowly trailing over his torso. “Want to make you cum all over my face first, bet you taste so fuckin’ sweet right now.”

Johnny leans down, trailing kisses down V’s body, from his neck to his nipples to his hips till he’s settling between V’s already spread things. If the man had been wearing any underwear, they would’ve been thoroughly soaked through. The scent was strong here. It made Johnny’s head swim and his cock throb. He had been so focused on V that his own urges were pushed off, forgotten for the time being, but he knew that his own restraint was like a fraying wire. V’s scent alone made him aware of his dwindling restraint and desire to give in and lose all control and claim V.

Licking a strip up the inside of V’s thigh was all the warning he got before Johnny was burying his face between the man’s folds. Johnny was right in his assumption; V tasted heavenly. Tracing his tongue in slow circles around V’s entrance, he moved his tongue in tantalizing motions, the tip of his tongue barely dipping inside of him. It had V wriggling in frustration, his hands tugging at Johnny’s hair to urge him on, but it proved futile. 

It wasn’t till V got out a small whimpered plea did Johnny finally indulge him, driving his tongue deep inside V’s pussy all at once. He worked his tongue in a steady rhythm, fucking him in time with the way V rocked his hips. He withdrew his tongue to drag it over V’s clit, fingers quickly replacing where his tongue once was and filling V once more. 

“Johnny!” V was convulsing under the man, trying desperately to thrust back against Johnny’s intrusion. This wasn’t what V needed, and even though it felt superb, it didn’t satisfy that yearning deep within him. 

If Johnny was a better man, he would’ve given into V’s whims immediately. Would’ve fucked him and knotted him at the first sign of the delicious sweet scent that rolled off of the younger man. But Johnny enjoyed this, having V shut his fucking mouth for one goddamn second and letting himself give in to his more primal urges. It was a good look, Johnny deems, seeing V’s cocky and defiant nature filter out into a greedy whore begging and writhing for it. And Johnny knows V will eagerly drink up whatever pleasure Johnny gives him, trusts him enough to know that even though the foreplay, something better will come.

“Can you cum like this, V?” Johnny queries, the tip of his tongue swirling around V’s hardened clit. His fingers move deeper to stroke along that bundle of nerves within the man.

V just sobs, words failing him. Johnny smirks, that familiar cocky look on his face as he works V over the edge, never letting up his onslaught even as V is coming down from his high. Not that it matters though, V is eagerly soaking up the touches. He’s insatiable ready to take more and more in this state till the heat begins to wind down. 

“Fuck me. Hurry up.” V gets out, the high of his orgasm providing him with momentary clarity. Johnny just hums in response, drawing his fingers out and wiping the slick on blankets. 

Leaning down, he presses his lips to V’s, kissing him with the same force and intensity as before. Johnny’s presence is dominating and all consuming. Their stature was relatively similar, but the way Johnny carried himself left V to suffocate in him. All V wanted to do was soak up the sight of him, the smell of him, and commit it all to memory. 

“Seriously, if you don’t fuckin’ hurry this up already, I really will call someone.” V warns, but it’s a hollow threat. They both know there isn’t any weight to the words Still, Johnny growls in response to that. Clearly, not approving of the idea. Not liking the idea of someone else having their filthy hands all over V’s body, making him cry out in asinine ecstasy. He didn’t want to share V in such a vulnerable state.

Johnny makes quick work of his pants, tossing them away only for them to glitch out of existence. Now fully naked, V gives another glance at Johnny and his self proclaimed impressive length. It made V’s mouth water, made him ache for it. He watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Johnny strokes himself, pumping his cock slowly and surely putting on a show for V. 

Growing impatient, with a huff, he moves to reach out and touch Johnny, keen to run his fingers all over the body before him. Eager to wrap his fingers around Johnny’s cock and get it the fuck inside of him, but his moments still when Johnny gives him a stern look. V just whines, settling back into the bed, his body nearly vibrating with impatience. 

“You want this baby?” Johnny purrs, staring down at V, who nods enthusiastically. He had been ready the first time Johnny had brought him over the edge, was ready when he fucking woke up. It felt like he was going crazy from this deprivation, but he wanted so badly to listen to Johnny; he knew what was best for him. _He was his alpha_ , and he would take care of him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

V is scrambling to follow the command, promptly sinking into position. His chest touches the sheets below, face pressing into the soft blankets as he waits impatiently.

The older man chuckles, low in his throat. It sets fire to his skin, and if he wasn’t so dead set on getting fucked filled, there would likely be shame that curled in his veins at his eagerness. It was like he was another groupie, willing to take whatever Johnny fucking Silverhand wanted to do to him. If he had an inkling of shame, it likely would have forced him to shy away and preserve some of his modesty, so he didn’t truly look like some debauched joytoy. Alas, they were well past that state. 

He listens carefully, listens to the way the bedding rustles as Johnny gets into place. Feels a ravenous hunger shredding at his innards when Johnny drags his cock through V’s slick soaked folds before he pushes in, hips pressing flat against V’s ass in one smooth motion.

V lets out a choked noise, gaping like a fish out of water as he was suddenly, _finally_ , being filled to the brim. He had expected Johnny to drag it out, tease him more till his brain seeped out through his years. 

But this was good; it felt so good, far better than any of the times he had spent his heats with a joytoy. Johnny’s cock felt perfect in him like it was perfectly molded to fit inside of his cunt. This may have been the heat speaking, but that was a moot point.

What mattered was the way Johnny fucked him. His hips moving in a way that was clearly skilled and practiced. Each push of his hips was calculated. The alpha within Johnny taking over, he was on a mission to claim and ruin the younger man beneath him.

He grips V’s hips firmly, keeping him in place as he pounds into him relentlessly. The metal of his hand biting into the skin of V’s hips. And if he was something more, _something human_ , he’s sure that it would leave something beautiful to blossom against the skin. What he wouldn’t give to see that on V, a lingering reminder of who owned him.

Each thrust produces an obscene, filthy sound, the sounds of skin slapping, and the wet noises echoing off the walls and all around them. It was exquisite. Johnny leans down, the tips of his hair dragging along V’s back as his lips begin to press kisses along the side of V’s neck. 

V groans, tilting his head enough to give Johnny space to pepper the area in kisses. His hands clench around sheets, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. Johnny lets out a small appreciative groan, the points of his teeth grazing the scent gland on the side of V’s neck. 

It’s enough to make V cry out, pressing his hips back against Johnny’s. “Mark me, please _please_ _please_.” The words barely register in his frontal lobe; they just formulate and leave of their own volition. A true sign he was undoubtedly lost to his heat at this point; any rational thought was long gone. “Please alpha.”

“Fuck, V.” Johnny groans against his neck, feels his own desires beginning to bubble over. His restraint was slipping, and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in, claim V for his own. They were already bonded in the most profound of ways. What was one more? No one would be able to please V the way Johnny would; no one would be able to make him feel as good as the old rocker could. 

A sharp pain wracks through V’s body as he feels teeth sink into his neck. The action sends sparks of electricity to dance through his body. But the pain subsides almost instantly, replaced with a white-hot rush of pleasure that erupts through V’s body. Every muscle tenses, the pleasure blinding and violent as his body trembles. He can’t help but cry, his face pressing further into the sheets as sobs shake through his body as Johnny’s hips don’t relent. It was overwhelming, but he couldn’t help but want more. 

“Want my knot?” Johnny growls, his tone punctuated by ragged pants as his hips began to stutter. V could feel the way Johnny’s knot had started to swell, almost to the point of locking inside of the younger man. “Fuck baby, you’re going to look so good stuffed full of my knot and cum.”

V doesn’t respond in words, just nearly screams as Johnny snaps his hips harder. The older man looks down, watches the way the muscles of V’s back rippled and tense with each thrust, the way he arches so perfectly like he was a goddamn natural at this. He watches the way his cock drives in and out of the younger man, his knot catching just slightly but not disrupting the rhythm. It filled him with excitement, made him impatient to knot him and fuck him full. 

“You’re mine, all fucking mine. Nothing more than a tight hole for me to fuck and breed.” Johnny speaks, the filthy words rolling off his tongue with ease. Talking like this was easy with V. It was genuine. He meant every word he said in the kindest way he could muster. Something about being entombed within the young mercs head left him with a growing fondness. And if the way V let out a stream of moans was anything to go off of, he enjoyed the filth just as much.

He pounds into V till his knot makes it impossible to slide in or out. The swell of his knot has V clenching tightly around him, coming around him once again with a broken cry. The sound and feel are more than enough to send Johnny over the edge with a loud curse, coating V’s insides with his cum as their bodies lock together.

Johnny slumps forward, carefully holding his weight to not crush the man below him. Though he’s not sure he even could in his incorporeal state, it still felt like a common courtesy to do. V was silent for once, no quips, no whining or begging to be heard from him. Only stuttered breathing as he tried to fill his lungs with as much air as he could possibly get. 

“Good?” Johnny murmurs, pressing a kiss to V’s shoulder. He wraps an arm tightly around V’s waist, getting a firm hold before he flips them over onto their side. The action making his cock slip a little deeper and drawing a tired moan from V.

“ _Preem_.” V murmurs. His body felt heavy, thoroughly fucked, and sated for the time being. So rather than rocking back, enticing the man into round two, he settled into the man’s embrace. Sleep would be good for both of them because this was still only just the start of the heat. Just because his need to be filled was satiated now meant little about what he would need in the future.

“Hope you can keep up, old man.” V teases softly, face nuzzling into the soft bedding as the beginning of sleep started to wash over him in gentle waves.

“I’m going to make you fuckin’ eat those words.” Johnny chuckles, brushing his nose softly against the swollen bite mark on V’s neck.

* * *

It’s another night, sometime after his heat, when any traces of pheromones aren’t there to give him away. He’s at Afterlife, on his way to talk to Rogue about some gig she had for him. 

He waves his regards to Claire, shaking his head at her offer of a drink, and heads directly towards the familiar area that Rogue situated herself. He passes her guard with a nod of his head, slotting himself into space in the booth, the vinyl of the seat squeaking below his weight.

“Good to see you, V.” She says, not paying much mind to the man at first, but the woman’s demeanor quickly shifts, her body stills as she turns to look at V with a scornful look. “You reek of a familiar and might I add _dead_ , gonk I know.”

V’s face flushes a dark crimson as he stares at Rogue with wide eyes. But he’s quick in making an attempt to mask the reaction lest he tip-off anyone else. Not that anyone would know anything beyond that he’d been marked. There were few here that would be familiar with the distinct scent that mixed and mingled with his own. 

“You realize as we speak, his engram is rewriting my very being right.” V says plainly, but no matter how composed his words were, he couldn’t help but shrink under the scrutiny of her eyes. Rogue still eyes him suspiciously, the ghost of a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. “Comes with the territory.”

“Mhm, that what you’re tellin’ yourself to help you sleep?” Rogue asks with a quirked brow, the beginnings of a mean smirk spreading over her lips as she bores holes into V with her gaze. “Whatever, it’s not my business and I don’t really want to know. I have a job for you. Did you catch the deets?”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

  
  
  



End file.
